


Brendan Fraser Deserves the Best

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanboy Stiles, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, POV Derek, Secretly Fanboy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: “Derek, come on!” Stiles’ voice rang out loud and whiny, and Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles tightened his grip on his hand and dragged him through the lobby of the theater.





	Brendan Fraser Deserves the Best

**Author's Note:**

> It is [International Fanworks Day](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/9693) today, and part of the the challenge was to write a short fic based off "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?". So, I decided to let my inner fangirl out to play! I'm curious to see how many know what they are watching without looking it up... :P
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170915414444/evidently-today-is-international-fanworks-day-and)

“ _Derek,_ come _on!”_ Stiles’ voice rang out loud and whiny, and Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles tightened his grip on his hand and dragged him through the lobby of the theater.

“We have an hour before the previews even start, Stiles.  Chill.” Derek huffed a laugh as Stiles tried to shoulder his way through a crowd of babbling teenagers to get into line at the concession stand.  

“We need to get the best seats, Derek.  This movie deserves the _best_ seats! Brendan Fraser would be disappointed at anything less!”

Derek shook his head and then shrugged when his eyes caught the amused look of a concession stand worker.  He stood there, idly wondering how he had been roped into going to the theater at 9pm on a Friday night. The place was packed, and the smell of butter and popcorn and teenage angst filled his nostrils.

After saving the bucket of buttery popcorn from its eventual dive of doom from Stiles’ flailing arms, Derek and Stiles made their way down the hall towards their theater.

As he predicted, they were the first ones in the theater, and Stiles spent the next five minutes arguing with himself over the best place to sit. Finally, Derek grunted, grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him to the very middle row where _everyone_ knew the best seats were.  Stiles beamed at Derek, then laughed when Derek tossed a piece of popcorn at his face.

Stiles was bouncy and Derek lost count of the number of times he had to hold Stiles’ hands down before their popcorn went flying through the room.  Finally the previews came on, and Stiles went uncharacteristically quiet.

Derek grinned at the small gasp that Stiles let out when the opening music started, but even he had to admit he got goosebumps with the first line of the movie.

“ _Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First_.”


End file.
